As described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,039 (Patent Literature 1), this kind of baggage conveyance tray is used for safely conveying and sorting a variety of baggage different in shape, size, weight, etc., on a sorting conveyor. This tray is provided with raised wall plate portions protruding along the right-left width direction at front and rear both end portions of the tray of a rectangular shape whose length in the front-rear direction, which is the conveyance direction, is longer than the width in the right-left direction. A baggage placement surface between the front and rear both raised wall plate portions is concave along the length direction such that a central portion in the right-left width direction is lowered and right and left both sides are raised. That is, in the sorting conveyor system for conveying baggage for example, at airports, the baggage on the tray needs to be slid and discharged onto a sorting chute juxtaposed on a lateral side portion of a conveyor line. Therefore, the tray cannot be configured to have four, i.e., front, rear, right and left sides protrudingly provided with the raised wall plate portions to enclose the baggage, and the right and left both sides of the tray are opened. As a result, there is a possibility that the baggage being conveyed to the right-left laterally slides and falls off from the tray or comes in sliding contact with guards juxtaposed on right and left both sides of the conveyor line at a horizontal curve path, etc. To avoid such a situation, the baggage placement surface between the front and rear both raised wall plate portions of the tray is concave along the length direction such that the central portion in the right-left width direction is lowered and the right and left both sides are raised.